Let me love you
by aretez
Summary: (ONESHOT) Fiding out the truth about her biological parents and a special case hit Maura very hard. Jane goes to check on her one night and stuff happens. Just some angsty fluff with a happy ending.


**A.N.: **I had posted this on tumblr some time ago, but now that I'm trying to improve my writting I decided to post it here. It's just a bunch of angsty fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the chararcters in this story. All of that is the property of their rightful owners, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It had been a tough year for everybody, but mostly for Maura. With Paddy's trial, Hope's rejection, and Constance benign neglect, she wasn't her usual self. She was feeling more left behind and alone that ever, and Jane could sense that. She didn't know exactly what to do, but all of her efforts had been rejected by Maura. It seem like she was beginning to hide behind the walls that were once broken, she was using her cold mask again, that make Jane terrified; terrified of losing her best friend.

But after this last case, this process seemed to be going a lot faster than before. It was a young woman killed in an alley. Nobody was looking for her; nobody came to take the body. This woman was lost in the world, without someone that loved her, someone that cared about her, and Jane could feel how this was affecting Maura, how she was reflecting herself on the victim.

* * *

Jane decided to go to check on her one night, after work. When she arrived to the house, the only light she saw came through the kitchen's window. She rang the bell one time, and waited, but nobody came to open the door, so she took her key out of her pocket and let herself in. Walking slowly to the living room, she called Maura's name, but nobody answered. Only soft sobbing was heard from the couch. "Maur, it's me" she said softly approaching to the couch.

The view in front of her broke her heart. Maura was curled on the couch, crying. Her face was red, and her body was shaking. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" the pet name slipped from Jane's lip, she couldn't' help it.

"Leave me, Jane. Please" Maura's voice came out as whisper, her voice a bit deeper than usual from all the crying.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me was wrong" she kneeled in front of the couch and reach for one of Maura's hand, but she moved away from her reach. Fresh tears left Mara's eyes.

"Nobody loves me. No one cares about me". Jane could feel her heart broken, how was possible that this wonderful, amazing woman didn't felt loved? She was mad at herself for not being good enough at showing her how much she loved her, how important she was, not only for her but for a lot of people.

"Maur, I do love you. We all do. My mom, my brothers, Korsak, Forst, a lot of people does."

This time Maura sit up on the couch. Her anger reflected in her eyes as she shouted at Jane "YOU DON'T LOVE ME. DON'T LIE TO ME. YOU LOVE CASEY AND YOU ARE GOING TO FORGET ABOUT ME WHEN HE COMES BACK" She stood up, passing by Jane, who was still kneeled on the floor, and started to walk towards the stairs. Jane got up quickly and followed her, grabbing her by the arm. Maura froze as Jane started to talk

"That's not true, and you know it." Without turning around she said through the knot in her throat

"Please Jane, don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying, Maura" She turned around and they stood there, in complete silence. She could feel brown eyes burning holes in her skin, but she didn't want to look up, she couldn't do it without crying. Jane took a step closer and lifted her chin, so she could see Maura's hazel eyes. "You are loved Maur. I love you, more than you think, more that you could ever imagine. And I wouldn't forget about you, because you're the most important thing in my life" she was close to tears, and every word was getting harder to say without crying. "And you deserve someone who loves you, someone who makes you feel cherished..." she took a step closer, and closed the gap between them. They're faces where mere inches away..." And, if you let me, I'd love to be that person. Screw Casey, I love you. Please, let me show you how much I love you"

Silence filled the room, and Jane's heart stop. Maura's face was unreadable. Just when Jane thought she had messed everything up, Maura closed the small space between them, meeting her lips. The kiss felt so natural but at the same time so special, like they have been created for this moment.

When it was over, Maura's voice came out, softly: "Please Jane, make me feel loved".


End file.
